The Gordon Conferences provide an opportunity for specialists in a given area of research to convene in an informal and isolated setting to present papers and exchange ideas. FASEB has determined that there was a need for additional conferences of similar format, and the Scientific Advisory Committee of FASEB has identified certain topical areas of research for the second FASEB Summer Research Conference Series to be held in 1983. In this application we are requesting support for a conference on "Secretion", which is a topic of extreme interest to scientists of diverse interests. There have been important recent developments in this field, including growing evidence for the role of calcium-binding proteins, protein phosphorylation and arachidonic acid metabolism in the mechanism of secretion. It is imperative that individuals working in these different areas come together and exchange information. In this way, the basic mechanism underlying the secretory process can ultimately be elucidated. Such knowledge will not only provide deeper insights into this fundamental physiological process, but will also be of profound importance from the standpoint of certain disease processes associated with aberrant secretory activity, e.g., cystic fibrosis and diabetes mellitus.